Prince Tricky
Prince Tricky is one of the protagonists of Star Fox Adventures, and acts as Fox McCloud's sidekick throughout the game up until a certain point. 'Biography' ''The Plight of Sauria Tricky and Fox first met on Ice Mountain, where Tricky was being held captive by the SharpClaw. There Fox rescued Tricky by winning a race against the SharpClaw, although Fox nearly got cross with Tricky upon their first meeting when the latter made a sarcastic remark about Fox landing in a hot spring which insult to him by saying in English that he will be frozen by now which apparently threatened to hurt him he told him that his father is a king earth walker he will hurt fox sadly told him that his father was kidnapped and prison which he agrees to save his father and help saving his mother as well. When they went to the broken-off section of Sauria, the snowland of DarkIce Mines, Fox and Tricky were split up when Tricky was kidnapped during a snowstorm. But, later Fox was able of rescuing him again in the prison, where the daughter of the king of the SnowHorn Tribe was also being held captive. When Tricky and Fox rescues the Queen CloudRunner from the prison in Cape Claw, he thinks the Queen was a threat to him and the rest of EarthWalker tribe. The Queen tells Fox that CloudRunner and EarthWalker tribe doesn't see eye-to-eye. Apparently, Tricky refuses to go to CloudRunner Fortress while Fox has to go alone in order to find the SpellStone and save the rest of CloudRunner including Gradabug from General Scales and his SharpClaw army. Tricky and Fox parted ways again when, journeying to the broken-off section of Sauria that held the Walled City, where the King was imprisoned, Tricky remained behind when Fox journeyed back to Sauria to finish saving the planet. Tricky was saddened by his departure of their Journey Adventures together sadly Ended, though Fox cheered him up by giving him an official place on the Star Fox Team and promised Tricky that he will come back to see him again tricky agreeEnded he agreed and told Fox not to let him wait longer which they say their final goodbyes to each other. Tricky later sent a message with his parents, via General Pepper, that expressed his thanks to Fox and his team for saving their world. Personality tricky however can be somehow smart however he becomes very afraid after he was Kidnapped and was beaten by the sharp claws however he can be insulted to Fox when Fox did not understand what he was saying but translated in English hot spring if he was standing in it for way too longer he will be frozen by it by now he can however worried about his parents of his mother becoming sick and his father was kidnapped however he can be so what naive of to getting attacked and kidnapped And got prison twice but he can be emotional sad when his journey with fox has ended as he promised him that he will come back to see him again which he told Fox not to let him wait any longer. however in starfox assult as he is a grown up teenager happy reunited with his old friend which agreed to go with him since he is not a little dinosaur anymore Fox tell him that he has to remain on his Planet which helping him In a way as he agrees to stay here to help while he promised that he and Kyrstal get back on their honeymoon which the two got into a silly playful argument as old times. Gallery File:TrickyAdventures.png|Star Fox Adventures'' File:TrickyAdventures2.png|''Star Fox Adventures'' File:FoxTrickyKrystalAdventures.png|''Star Fox Adventures'' File:FoxKrystalTricky.png|''Star Fox Adventures'' File:Foxdefeatenemy.jpg|''Star Fox Adventures'' File:FoxKrystalTrickyArt.png|''Star Fox Adventures'' File:FoxKrystalTrickyArt2.png|''Star Fox Adventures'' Trivia *Tricky is well known for his connection towards the Tricky from Diddy Kong Racing and how the two are both species of dinosaur and are similar in appearance. In fact, they were the same character at one point. Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Star Fox Allies Category:Star Fox Adventures Category:Male characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Heroes Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Main Protagonists Category:Dinosaur Planet Category:Dinosaur Planet N64 Category:Animal Buddies Category:Star Fox Category:Dinosaur Planet Characters Category:Characters